


Jealousy

by carrisonlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrisonlove/pseuds/carrisonlove
Summary: Confused leia
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	Jealousy

Millennium Falcon has been serving as Leia's residence for a while. Leia would never confess to the captain of this ship to save the hypothetical neck of her pride but she actually has started to feel like home here. May be that's the reason she hasn't exactly tried to freak out or shout at the top of her voice.

There were some problem with the cooler of leia's compartment. She just went to check the keys. As soon as she opened a tiny switch it made a loud noise and some really dirty sort of oil leckage ( not so much though) made her dress dirty. Now she needs to take a second shower the very time she was supposed to comfortably sleep in her bunk, thanks to the weird functioning keys.

While walking through the corridor on the way to fresher, it crossed Leia's mind that she is the one who is guilty here. If she just called Chewbacca instead of subconsciously trying to feed her "i don't need any help from anyone" ego, may be the problem could have been easily solved. No,she had to act like a proud "know it all and can do it all", hadn't she? Another part of Leia's brain tried to defend her actions by reminding her chewie must have been already asleep. Leia just wanted to be generous. Nothing to do with her ego,ok? NOTHING at all.

Reaching near the fresher Leia listens the feeble sound of water running mixed with some weird noise. Bloody asteroids! Who the hell is blocking the fresher now?

Leia walks closer to the gate of the fresher. She has heard something like a whimper over the sound of running water. Is she imagining? No. There it is again. Someone is groaning. And that someone is Han's voice. Within a second it crosses Leia's mind what's happening. Han is........... having a wank. Leia can't decide whether she is angry and disgusted or she is the one who is creep. Blood is rushing in her face. Leia knows she is blushing. Now the dangerous thoughts are taking over her brain. She doesn’t want to think about this. No she doesn’t.....she won't.......who han is thinking about?.......is it Le-?

" QIRA......QIRA...... AHHHHH.........." before leia's stupid brain could finish it's stupid cringe thoughts, she listens another woman's name in Han's voice. Leia has never had this kind of experience but she understands it was Han's climax voice. She needs to rush back to her bunk. For the better. Han needs privacy and Leia needs to deal with her stupid brain. Leia's legs start to walk back to her place for now.

Who is Qira? Does Han have a wife back in cantina? Or is she a girlfriend? How long do they know each other? Leia feels something like bitter and burnt in her chest. Holy force! She can't be this pathetic and cringe. She can't pretend anymore no matter how creepy it would be- she wanted to listen her name in Han's voice. She wanted to be the desired one.


End file.
